Disaster
by xxmisteriaxx
Summary: bella is so devistated that edward has left and decides to stop him but something bad happens what would edward do if he knew it was her that something bad has happened to? what would he do to save her ?
1. Chapter 1 the woods

chapter 1

BPOV

"In The Woods"

"I want you to know that I will always love you, but I cant stay its too dangerous " Edward said just staring at Bella to see what her reaction would be, but she just stood there staring right back at him in total silence. "Say something please " Edward pleaded unable to stand the silence.

"What do you want me to say that it's ok that your leaving"  
Bella screamed, unable to contain her sorrow or anger. "What do you think, I will be fine? Well for your information I don't want you to leave." She stated, however, somewhere inside her she knew his mind was made up "but your going to go anyway, aren't you .." Bella sobbed the tears dripping down her face.

"I am so sorry" was all Edward could say.

If Edward could cry he would, right now for as much as this was hurting Bella with him leaving, it was ripping him up inside as well, being around her reminded him what it was to be alive. He didn't want to leave, but he knew it would be best for Bella or at least he hoped.

"Please don't go you know I'm nothing without you." Bella pleaded

"You know I have to, please don't ask me to stay, it will be harder for both of us if you do" Edward whispered

"Then don't go " Bella persisted through her tears, she didn't want to just give up.

"I am so sorry Bella, but you have to believe me when I say I am sorry, I need to go" Edward was starting to feel the pain now.

"Don't say sorry just stay " Bella was screaming, in her attempts to get through to him.

"No!" yelled Edward, it was getting too much for him.

Then within a flash he was gone out of Bella life for good, she just stood there in the woods crying, memories and thoughts playing over and over in her mind. She must have been there for hours because when she final woke from her daze she was soaked through to the bone. The rain had stopped and it was dark, she could hardly see the green of the trees and ferns around her as she slowly walked through the wood to her home. As she walked she could feel she was breaking up inside the pain was getting to her and it wasn't going to go away as easy as Edward had left her.

As she got through the door she saw Charlie there waiting for an explanation of why she home so late. But as she turned her face to him he saw the anguish and emptiness right where his sweet daughter's smile used to be. He knew straight away, he saw the pain that she was in and he was in pain because he knew he could not help her; Bella turned to the stairs without saying a word to her father and made her way up to her room.

A slight hope overwhelmed her as she got to her bedroom door just hoping all this was mistake and Edward was there sitting on the bed. They could have a big laugh about all this. As she opened the door and the misery came over her as quickly as it did in the wood, she got into her room to find that the room was empty, the window was still open like it had been since the first night Edward had come. She just stared out the window for a while just hoping somehow it was all going to be all right, she couldn't lose Edward it was all wrong she needed him and was nothing without him.

Looking out the window Bella spoke softly "Edward, I need you please come back, I'm nothing without you, how am I going to survive a lifetime without you beside me?" She pleaded to the darkness as the tears started to come again, " I can't live without you."

Finally Bella gave in and shut her window for the first time in so long. It hurt her so much, she got changed into her pajamas and climbed into her bed curlling up into a ball, she let all the pain overwhelm her and where she cried until she final fell asleep on the damp pillow where all the tears fell.


	2. Chapter 2 Edwards choice

chapter 2

EPOV

"Edward's Choice"

After Edward left Bella in the wood he couldn't go home just yet, so he set out to the place no one but Bella would find him. He knew Bella wouldn't go looking for him here now. As far as she knew Edward left and was never coming back, so he was safe.

When he got there he lay on the damp grass thinking about that final moment in the woods. He saw the sweetest sadness in Bella's eyes, how it killed him to leave, but he knew that it was best for her, it was his way of keeping her safe. He thought had done the right thing even if he had to be unhappy and miserable for the rest of his existence. After staring into the sky for a while he noticed it was time for him to leave. Even as he left, this place, his thoughts could not leave Bella.

"I have to see her one more time, she will never know I was there." He thought to himself.

Edward made his way to Bella's house, he knew he could leave the woods on the other side of Bella's street he heard her speaking out the window and he saw how sad she looked, it pained him to listen to everything she had to say and he knew it was true, he wanted so badly to come back but how could he ... would he really risk losing the one person he loved to ever lasting death...

Finally Bella closed the window. Edward waited outside her window for hours watching her cry herself to sleep.

"What have I done?" was all Edward could whisper, there was nothing else he could think of.

At last Bella was sleeping and Edward opened her window, she had closed it but hadn't locked it, just hoping that Edward would come back to her just one more time, he had but only for tonight when she didn't know.  
He climbed thought the window, closing it again so that there wouldn't be a draft that may wake Bella from her sleep. All he could think was how beautiful and restless she looked while she slept. Edward couldn't help himself and lay next to her on the bed he hugged her unwearyingly, he stroked her hair softly so that he was able to feel her but not too hard for her to feel.

Morning was coming and Edward knew that he would have to be gone before she woke.

"I love you " he whispered into her ear

Bella turned in her sleep and as if she was dreaming she said "I love you too"  
This gave Edward some peace of mind that she will be fine without him, she will get on with her life.

"Goodbye " he said as he got up and left through the window, leaving it open, as just then Bella woke up.


	3. Chapter 3 The Unexpected

chapter 3

BPOV

"Edward?" Bella spoke out as she woke up. She scanned the room looking for him, but he wasn't there. She was so sure that he was here she could smell his scent in the room and remembered hearing his voice or was all this just a dream? Was she secretly wanting him to be there? So she was remembering everything about him?

'No, it couldn't have been the smell is too strong' she thought to herself, this couldn't be a dream, it was too real.

She got up and hurryingly got dressed, there was no time to waste. Edward would be leaving soon and she needed to see him at least one more time, she knew he was still here somehow and she knew that he was in her room not that long ago. Bella ran down the stairs grabbing her jacket as she headed towards the door. Her father, Charlie, was there sitting at the kitchen table for the first time ever; Charlie never stayed home from work there must be something wrong, then it hit her, the problem was her.

"I'm sorry dad I can't talk right now" Bella hasteningly said, she didn't have time for this.

"Where are you going?" He asked "We need to discuss about what happened last night" Charlie shouted, there was no anger in his voice, maybe a little desperation, but no anger.

"I know, but I got to go there's no time, will tell you later" Bella said whilst running out the door

Charlie just walked to the door looking worried for his daughter.

She ran out in the wet rain it was so drizzly and slippy, she got into her truck and sped down the street. She needed to get to Edward to tell him that she loved him that even if it meant that she was in danger for the rest of her life she needed him and he couldn't go, she knew that he didn't want to go either. The adrenaline just built up in her mind, the thousand things that she was going to say to him, the thousands of reasons to why he should stay, the thousands of reasons she loved him.

Suddenly Bella put her foot on the brakes and she came to a sudden stop in the middle of the road. She was forgetting one thing. Would Edward even care what she had to say? Would he even bother to stay? Was he really planning of leaving? For all Bella knew what happened the night before could have been a dream even she was so sure it wasn't.

"No Bella, no it has to be, there's no way it wasn't!" She screamed to her self in the cab of the truck .

She then started the truck again and sped even faster down the road, she had to make up for time she needed to get there no matter what. Then there it was the clearing to the Cullen's House but it didn't look like it always had, it just looked dark and empty.

"They couldn't be gone already" she whispered. She came up the drive and she was right it was empty. The closer she came to the house the more she could feel pain take over,  
he had gone there was no chance. Bella got out the truck and went to the house, the door was open, she went inside. The house was so much more open now that it was bare and dark too, it felt cold. She slowly made her way up the stairs, past Carlisle's office and up another set of stairs till she came to Edward's room. She opened the creaking door. The house seemed like a scene out of an old horror movie, but she knew nothing here to hurt her.

Bella walked into Edward's room, it was as empty as the rest of the room's in house, but Bella just walked in and shut the door behind her. Walking over to the middle of the floor she sat down looking around the room and finally letting it hit her, Edward was gone and he wasn't coming back ever. She got up not thinking about what she was doing.

Walking from the house she headed to her truck and got into the cab. Starting the engine she drove but not toward her home. She was driving away, she had to get away, she couldn't stay here with so many memories of Edward of all the Cullen's. She was starting to pick up speed until she was going 100mph she didn't even think about how fast she was going she just needed to get away from the thoughts and the memories where clouding her judgement.

then suddenly...everything went black for Bella.


	4. Chapter 4 The Site

chapter 4

'The Site'

Finally it was time for Edward to leave Forks, he decided that it would be best for him to travel by car to meet his family this would give him time to think about everything and especially time for him to think about Bella.

"What am I going to do without her?" He thought quietly "at least she will be able to carry on with her life. She can be safe now, without me" he continued to think as he was driving out of Forks on to the highway past his home, ahead he could see a traffic jam.

"In Forks, this kind of thing never happens. Something really bad must have happened" Edward said to himself looking around slightly confused.

As the traffic jam was going down and he was about to drive past the obstruction on the road he saw a police car, infact he saw Charlie's car, an ambulance and as he got closer he saw that it was a car crash. And then it hit him when he saw the car, he realised it wasn't a car infact it was a truck... Bellas truck.

He drove his car to the side of road and thought for while about getting out, he needed to know she was ok. What would it do to her now if she saw him? And if he found out she was fine would he still leave her?

He just couldn't leave knowing that Bella was in danger, why would he? The very reason he was leaving, was to save her from danger. But look at what happened, no matter what he tried to save her from he could never save Bella from herself.

Eventually Edward got out of his car, he walked toward the crash site, Charlie had turned around and spotted him. Edward could see so much pain in Charlie's face and knew it didn't look good. He needed to see he now.

"Edward, stay away please. She doesn't look good" Charlie said to Edward as he tried to get near Bella

"No, I need to see her Charlie!" Edward insisted slightly louder than he meant.

"You can see her at the hospital, they need to work on her" was all Charlie could say before the tears started dripping down his face. Edward knew then at that very moment for the first time that this was all his fault how could he face anyone now.

The paremedics final finished getting Bella out of the cab of the truck, and on to a strecher. They then put her in the ambulance and whisked her off to the hospital right away. As they were putting Bella into the ambulance, Edward saw her face she was not awake, she looked like she was dying and he couldn't do anything to save her. Edward final starting feeling the pain more than ever, more than he had when he left Bella all alone the night before, more than the thought of being alone for eternity, and more than know that Bella was alive and happy without him.

He then go back into the car and made his way to the hospital he didn't need to follow anyone since he already knew where it was. As he was sitting in the car driving down the road listening to the same song he had taken from Bella room for a reminded thoughts of her starting over powering his mind.

"No! It just can't be, not her, not my sweet Bella." Edward stated clearly. "She can't die, not now, not after all we have been through together." He continued "she's meant to be happy and safe, that's why I left, not lying half dead!" He shouted angry at what had happened, angry that he was powerless to help.

Finally Edward got to hospital when he arrived inside he realised everyone was there: Mike, Jessica, Eric, Jacob, even his own family all of them where there. Alice was able to see what had happened knowing that there was never time to save her, she told the family, and they knew they had to come straight away.

Everyone was crying, he was sure his whole family would be if only vampires could cry, Bella meant so much to them all. But he knew they were in as much pain as anyone else around them. Edward didn't say a word to anyone he just went to Bella's room, Charlie was there, right beside his daughter, right beside his crumbled, broken daughter holding her hand. He wasn't there as the chief of police he was there as a tentive father worried for his daughter's life.

"Hey Charlie, I was wondering if I could have a few moments alone with Bella?" Edward asked never taking his eyes off Bella as he spoke.

"Of course, I will be right outside if you need me." Charlie replied before he left the room. Still standing at the door Edward could hear Charlie was outside talking to the doctor. He could overhear their conversation.

"How do you think she is doing doc?" Charlie asked

"I'm sorry, but she might not make it through the night, the damage is to bad." The doctor said, then he moved off leaving Charlie outside the door. Charile just went and sat down, he put his head in his hands and Edward could hear the tiny whispers of Charile in prayer, crying for his beloved child.

Edward was sure everyone could feel the pain he was in now. Esme knew how it felt to lose a child, she was able to calm him down and help him come to terms with what might happen, she was there just comfort him and he needed it more than anyone right now. Though Edward would need it later, at least for now, they could deal Charlie, Edward could wait, 'it was my fault anyway.' ge kept thinking to himself.

Edward saw how fragile Bella looked just lying there, he went over to her bed and lay right next to her putting his arm around her, laying his head next to her's. He began to speak to her, though he knew she probably would not be able to hear or answer him. He had to try, he needed to explain.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I never meant for this to happen." He said quietly "please come back to me, I promise to stay for ever if you do." He said pleading with her "I can't lose you now I'm not strong enough without you" he admitted. "I love you."

Edward stopped talking and lay right next to her for a while, the pain was too much for him. Later Alice came in, it must have been hours, it was getting dark outside. He got up off the bed and stood there staring at Alice with so much pain and tourture in his face. Bella was still lifeless, he perfered it when he knew she was just sleeping and at anytime she would wake-up, but everyone knew she wouldn't. They might never see her sunny smile again. Alice walked upto Edward and put her arms around him giving him a long, strong hug. Edward stood there lifeless just like Bella how couldn't picture a world without her in it, he just couldn't it was impossible for him now.

"What are we going to do Alice?" Was all Edward could ask or say. "What are we going to do?" He whispered repeating himself.


End file.
